One More Time
by Siellation
Summary: Sequel to Forgiveness. Fuji came back to Japan after two years, not as a tennis player, but as a famous photographer and actor. For the past years, he believed that he already changed and was now ready to be a deserving lover for Ryoma. But when he arrived, he didn't expect that… No pairings to be announced... For now (Former Pen Name: LycanPredilection)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter one: Prologue**

***Special thanks to itachisgurl93 for beta!**

* * *

"_WHERE'S FUJI, ATOBE?!" Ryoma shouted._

_Atobe kept silent._

"_God dammit, Atobe ANSWER ME! Please." He began to cry. "I beg you."_

"_He left you. He's never coming back._

* * *

"Ah, Japan. Two years have passed. It's good to be home," Fuji said as the plane started landing.

"But remember, Fuji-san. We're only here for a year for your photo shoot and the recording of your drama." His manager reminded him.

Fuji sighed. "Yes, yes. Miko-chan."

"Fuji-san. Please remove the –chan. It would be okay if I'm a woman, but I'm not. Please act properly." Miko said with a cold voice.

The only person who could tame Fuji and was even more sadistic than his was Miko. He is the only person who could sent shivers down Fuji's spine.

"Hai, hai. Miko. There. Happy now?" Fuji said as he pouted.

"Oh, sir. I'm so ecstatic." Miko said sarcastically.

"Che." Was the only thing Fuji could say.

"Let's go now, Fuji. If we are able to arrive at the hotel at 13:00, we have at least an hour to rest." Miko said as the plane stopped.

Fuji nodded. _I'm coming for you, Ryoma. I hope you waited for me._

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the sequel! It's short though, but I'll upload the next chapter as soon as my midterms are finished. Please review! AND ! Starting on the second chapter, I'll be requiring a number of reviews before I upload the next chapter. I hope that's not too much, nee? I want to see if at least a number of people are reading my fic :D**


	2. Chapter 2: His Arrival

**Chapter 2: His Arrival**

* * *

* Disclaimer is on my profile.

*Very special thanks to **itachisgurl93** for Beta!

* * *

Arriving earlier than expected, Miko booked them in a hotel close to their venue of the photo shoot.

"Fuji, be back here at 13:30, got, it? Photo shoot starts at 15:00. You'll meet your models and co-actors there." Miko said with the tone enough to scare Fuji.

"H-Hai, Miko-chan." Fuji chuckled nervously.

Miko knows the real reason why Fuji accepted this job, he purposely booked their flight and hotel earlier so he could do the things he needs to do before they get busy. "You can leave, you know. Do what you have to do, Syusuke." Miko said.

"Eh? How'd you know?" Fuji asked.

"I'm your manager. So far, I'm the one who knows best the new you right now." Miko said as he smiled.

Fuji glomped Miko. "THANK YOU MIKO!" He said and ran off like a mad man.

"Seriously. He's so cunning." Miko murmured to himself.

* * *

Before returning to his, no, their apartment, Fuji tried calling Ryoma to tell him he was back. "Strange. Did he change his number?" Fuji murmured to himself. "Oh well. Maybe he's sleeping. I'll give him a surprise visit!"

Upon arriving at their apartment, he rang the doorbell. No one answered. He rang the doorbell once more. Still no answer. Knowing that he wasn't a patient man, he kept pressing the doorbell until the person inside would open the door.

"GOD! WHOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M COMING, I'M COMING!"

_Eh? That's… Momoshiro's voice. _Fuji thought.

"Who is—Fuji-senpai." Surprise can be found in Momoshiro's voice.

"Why are you here? This is our apartment right? Where's Ryoma?" Fuji started to panic.

Momoshiro scratched his head. "He sold this apartment to me one and a half years ago after you disappeared on him, senpai."

"Eh? Wait. I didn't "disappear" on him. I left a note!" Fuji couldn't help but shout at Momoshiro.

"That's your problem, senpai. Maybe you picked the wrong person to trust."

"Where is he now?"

"You're here to film a drama, right? Maybe you'll know sooner or later. Ja, senpai. I still have lots to do." Momoshiro said as he slowly closed the door.

"Un. Thanks, Momo."

Fuji went back to their hotel. Miko knew that _it _didn't go well. Whatever that is. Miko approached Fuji and gave him a tight hug. "I don't know what you're going through right now but I'll be here for you, Syusuke." He said as he patted Fuji's head.

"He's gone. I can't find him." Fuji's voice was shaking.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Miko said as gently as possible.

Fuji looked at Miko. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Miko said.

"No. You might punch me or something if I told you the whole story."

"I'll try not to." Miko jokingly said.

"Haa. Fine. So you see, back in middle school, I was really a playboy. And before graduating, Ryoma confessed to me. That time, I was really shocked. Everybody knew I was straight and a playboy. Yet he still had the courage to confess. He was really cute that time so maybe I just—"

"You agreed to go out with him." Miko continued.

"Yeah. I even asked him to live together after his graduation."

"You went to your place earlier?"

"Yeah. And he wasn't there. Anyway, even if we were together, I kept sleeping with women. I don't know why I did that. Maybe I was testing his love for me so I kept flirting with women on from of him. Then one time, he almost left me then I stopped him and told him to stay. He did stay. Then I thought we could stay like that forever. Until…"

"Until?" Miko couldn't help but ask. Fuji looked hurt as he was stating his relationship with Ryoma.

"Until I forgot his birthday because of my job and I slept with the model. I even promised him that I'd go home early!" Fuji started crying. He was obviously guilty of the things he has done.

Miko hugged him, then slapped him on the cheeks. "Ba~ka. It's your damn fault's why he left you. You ignorant, selfish bastard." He was expecting Fuji to laugh but he was only answered by silence.

"Yeah. I'm an ignorant, selfish bastard. But that was the old me. As soon as I realized that I hurt him too much, I flew to England. Though I'm sure I left a note to him. But it looks like my efforts are put to waste. I don't know where he is now or what his doing or who he's with."

Suddenly, Miko jerked up, startling Fuji. "W—What's wrong, Miko?"

"What's the name of the person you're looking for again?"

"Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma."

"AH!" Miko started looking at his files.

"Looks like luck is on your side." Miko acclaimed.

"W—Why?"

"You'll see him later. He's your model and co-actor."

"EH?! REALLY?! CAN I SEE?" Fuji immediately grabbed the paper Miko was holding.

**Photo shoot (Kokoro no Himitsu)***

**Models/Actors:**

**Echizen Ryoma**

**Fuji Syusuke**

**Nakamura Sachiko**

"Now's the chance for me to talk to him. When are we leaving for the press conference, Miko?"

"We still have thirty minutes to prepare."

"Okay."

* * *

The photographer said. "Ah, Fuji-san. I can't believe an amateur like me is gonna take your picture." The photographer said, he was obviously a fan of Fuji. "Nah. Don't think that way. For now, think of me as a model, not a photographer."

"Ha-HAI! Okay, minna-san, we will begin shortly. Are the models ready?"

"Hai!" The make-up artists shouted in unison. Fuji was looking for Ryoma the whole time. And now he was about to meet him.

"Fuji-san, I'm Nakamura Sachiko. I look forward into working with you."

"Un. Same here."

"Syu—Syusuke." _That voice! _Fuji thought. "Ryoma?" He said as he turned.

There he was. Standing behind him was the person he longed for. He tried smiling at Ryoma but Ryoma looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked coldly.

Syusuke flinched at the coldness of Ryoma's voice. "I'm a model. I'm shooting the drama with you."

"Is that all?"

"Well, no. I want to apologize for leaving you behind. I still—" Ryoma knew what Fuji would say and immediately covered Fuji's mouth.

"You left me out of the blue, how can I forgive you?!"

"But—" Fuji tried defending himself.

"Shh. It's no use. I don't trust you anymore. If you weren't an actor, I would never talk to you, I wouldn't even take a glance at you."

"I see," Fuji couldn't help but feel depressed. "I'm sorry. But still, please hear me out!" Fuji begged.

"Fuji-san, Nakamura-san! It's your turn! The photographer shouted.

"He's calling for you, Fuji."

Fuji turned. "Hai! Coming!"

As soon as Fuji left, Ryoma clenched his shirt. "Why now? Why return now when I'm giving up?"

***Kokoro no Himitsu: Secrets of the Heart**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Now… I hope this won't hurt but I'll be requesting at least seven or more reviews before I upload the next chapter. Is it okay with you guys? I want to see what you feel about this story so I would know if there's something I need to improve. Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**A/N: Poll is still open! "Should I re-upload Capriccio?" It's my compilation of songfics that was removed. I think it's because I failed to write a disclaimer. Please Vote! It would really help me =))**


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened When He Left

**Chapter 3: What Happened When He Left**

**A/N:** MY FINALS ARE COMING, so I thought I should update before it. So here's the chapter after Ryoma woke up. For those who read Forgiveness, which I hope many of you read, this is what happened after Fuji left. It's short, since it's only a flashback. :)

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ****itachisgurl93**** FOR BETA!**

* * *

_Fuji held Ryoma's hand. "I love you, Ryoma. I really, really love you." And kissed it._

"_I love you too, Syu." Ryoma said as he drifted off to sleep again._

_Knowing that Ryoma had finally forgiven him, he stood up and left the hospital. He went home and packed his stuff. He left a letters, one addressed to Ryoma and another one for Atobe._

"_I'm sorry, Ryoma. I really don't deserve you." And he left for England._

* * *

Ryoma rubbed his eyes as he woke up. "Syu?" He asked as his eyes adjust to the brightness. He jumped up when he noticed that he was alone. _Was it just a dream? _He asked himself as he recalls what happened the night before. _It felt so real for it to be a dream._ He thought as he held his hand. Suddenly, the door opened. "Syusuke?" Ryoma immediately asked. He was excited to see his lover.

"Hey, Ryoma. Sorry to disappoint you." Atobe said as he entered.

"Oh. Hi, Keigo." Ryoma said, disappointment heard.

"So, are you still okay?" Atobe asked.

"Still okay about what?" Ryoma asked, confused.

"Eh? You didn't know? Fuji's gone."

"Eh?" Everything became silent. Ryoma felt his heart beat faster. Suddenly, the room began to swirl slowly. "What do you mean by 'gone'?" He asked, his voice was obviously shaking.

"He left, disappeared, vanished. He didn't even leave anything." Atobe said as he approached Ryoma. "Don't worry. I'm here for you." He said as the younger boy broke down and cried.

"NO!" Ryoma shouted as he pushed Atobe. "I ONLY WANT SYUSUKE. HE CAN'T LEAVE!" Ryoma started to throw things at Atobe. Soon, the doctors came in and gave him a tranquilizer. He soon felt calm and drifted off to sleep.

Earlier that day, Atobe went to Fuji and Ryoma's apartment. He searched around the place for anything that Fuji left behind. After searching the house for more than an hour he found a letter addressed to him and Ryoma. He went back to the hospital.

As he opened the door, he found Ryoma in daze and smiling from time to time. The name that escaped from his lips surprised Atobe. Fuji's name was called in a gentle voice.

"Syusuke?"

Atobe clenched the letter in his pocket.

When Ryoma regained consciousness after being injected, he sat up immediately. His vision darkened for a while, but went back to normal after a few seconds. He scanned the room, hoping that everything that Atobe said was just a dream. His chest tightened as he found Atobe sleeping beside him instead of Fuji. He couldn't stop his tears from falling. Some of his tear drops fell on Atobe and which woke him up. Atobe, seeing Ryoma's teary face, immediately hugged the younger one.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you." Atobe said as he comforted Ryoma.

A few years passed and Ryoma started living with Atobe. Both of them gave up their tennis careers and went into acting. They immediately became famous. Rumors usually sprout that they were dating, but according to the both of them, they were only friends. But the truth was, Atobe was courting Ryoma. Ryoma, who was still in the process of moving on, told Atobe that he would think about it first.

Until now, Atobe haven't received his answer yet.

* * *

**A/N: It's short. Cause it's only a flashback. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I finish it. My finals are just around the corner so I really have to study. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fuji

**Chapter 4: Fuji**

A/N: Hello! I suddenly gained inspiration when I watched **Prince of Tennis - Eikokushiki Teikyuujou Kessen! **There was a scene where Ryoma was about to faint from playing and Fuji caught him. So kawaii, ne? Anyway, on the story!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO itachisgurl93 FOR BETA! **

* * *

**Previously:**

"He's calling for you, Fuji."

Fuji turned. "Hai! Coming!"

As soon as Fuji left, Ryoma clenched his shirt. "Why now? Why return now when I'm giving up?"

* * *

_Ryoma,_

_I'm sorry to disappear all of a sudden. For now, I really don't deserve to be by your side_

_I'm going to England. I want to change myself. I entrust you to Atobe. I know he_

_will treat you well. Wait for me, please. When I return, I'll be the lover you_

_deserve and I promise not to let you cry and get hurt again because of me._

_I love you._

_- Fuji_

* * *

"Ryoma," Atobe approached Ryoma. "Are you alright?"

Ryoma looked at Atobe. "Why, Keigo? Why is he here?" Ryoma whispered as he pointed his finger at Fuji.

"It can't be helped." Atobe said as he shook his head. "Majority of the crew wants Fuji to be part of the series. I couldn't do anything about it. Just bear with it for a year, okay?" Atobe pulled Ryoma into a hug.

"Uh, Fuji-san? C—Can you please, uh, s—smile for a bit?" The photographer stuttered.

"SYUSUKE!" Miko shouted. "Stop emitting a deadly aura. If you want to finish early, SMILE DAMMIT."

Ryoma glanced at Fuji and froze. Fuji was glaring at them, well, his glare was directed to Atobe.

Fuji averted his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry. I thought I saw something… Annoying." He said as he looked at Atobe again. Ryoma flinched. He saw Fuji mouthing the words "I see" and he looked at Atobe again. To Ryoma's surprise, Atobe was also glaring at Fuji. "K—Keigo?" Atobe looked at Ryoma. "What is it?"

Ryoma shook his head. "It's nothing." Then he looked back at Fuji. _Why was he glaring at Keigo? And why is Keigo glaring at Syusuke? And why does Syusuke look so disappointed? I don't understand._ Questions popped out of Ryoma's mind.

"—zen-san? Echizen-san!" The photographer shouted, snapping Ryoma off his trance. "H—Hai?" Ryoma responded. "It's your turn." The photographer said. Ryoma looked at Atobe. "Go. It's your turn, right?" Atobe said.

"Ne, Keigo. Don't do anything foolish, okay?" Ryoma pleaded Atobe. He arrived at the conclusion that Atobe might say something to Fuji or vice versa.

"Syusuke, don't do anything foolish. Look what happened. The photo shoot stopped for a while because of your glaring. It's work time! Don't put your personal stuffs at work." Ryoma heard Miko reprimand Fuji.

"Hai. Gomen." Fuji bowed his head.

"Eh?" Ryoma looked at Fuji. _Fuji… bowing? Who the hell is Miko? He was able to tame Fuji?_ Ryoma became bothered by the fact.

"Echizen-san? Can you go here now?" The photographer said.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen." Ryoma replied.

* * *

Atobe eyed Ryoma. He was busy eying the chibi that he failed to notice Fuji. "Hey, Atobe. It's been a while, huh?" Fuji said as he stood beside Atobe. "Yeah. How was England, Fuji?"

"Good. I managed to survive, thanks to Miko."

"Your manager seems scarier than you, even if he's as small as Ryoma."

Fuji chuckled. "He is. He's the only one who could make me bow, you know."

Atobe smiled at that. "Oh, I didn't know that you and Ryoma became _friends _again."

There was such coldness on that word. Atobe gulped. "Y—Yeah. After you went to England, we found company in each other, I guess."

"I see. Did you give him the letter?"

Atobe gulped again. "What letter?" Then he looked at Fuji.

Fuji's eyes were wide open. "Y—You didn't see the letter?"

"I didn't. Where would that letter be?" Atobe asks.

"I thought you might go to our apartment and find the letter. I guess it was stupid of me not to think that you might not see it." Fuji's voice was shaking, but it wasn't that noticeable.

Atobe started to feel guilty. _No. He hurt Ryoma. He doesn't deserve Ryoma's love. _Atobe chuckled at the thought. He knew Ryoma was on the process of moving on. He still has feelings for Fuji. Hiding the letter and doing similar acts to prevent Fuji from getting Ryoma back, _I, too, don't deserve his love, ne?_

"Syusuke, Come here!" Miko shouted.

"Keigo, it's your turn." Echizen approached Atobe. Fuji patted Atobe on his shoulder then approached Miko.

"Ne, Keigo. What were you and Syusuke talking about?" Ryoma couldn't help but ask.

"I just asked what his life was in England."

"Oh. I see." Ryoma dejectedly answer. _They, they didn't talk about me?_

"Oy. Don't tell me you were hoping we'd talk about you?" Atobe asked Ryoma.

Ryoma suddenly remembered his hatred for Fuji. "No! He left me. I don't expect him to ask about me or anything, right?" Ryoma said as he chuckled nervously.

"Y—Yeah. Anyway, go change. They'll shoot the three of us together after me, right?"

Ryoma nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Ryoma entered the dressing room. He was still bothered by the fact that he knew that Atobe was hiding something. He removed his top when the door opened.

"Hey, Ryoma."

Ryoma looked behind him. "Sy—Fuji!" What are you doing here? GET OUT!"

Ryoma covered his naked chest when he heard the door lock.

"F—Fuji?"

* * *

_Atobe,_

_Take care of Ryoma for me. I trust you. Hand this letter to Ryoma as soon as he_

_wakes up and finds out that I'm gone._

_- Fuji_

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW : D**


	5. Chapter 5: From Behind

**Chapter 5: From Behind**

**A/N: **This was to be released on Christmas Eve, but we went somewhere where there was no internet! So here'd my belated Christmas gift to all of my readers: A MASS RELEASE AND UPDATE! YEYYYY. Merry Christmas again! :D

**BTW, had a change of pen name. I kinda started detesting my pen name for a personal reason. So from not on, I am ****Siellation****, former** _**LycanPredilection.**_

******SPECIAL THANKS TO itachisgurl93 FOR BETA!**

* * *

"Hey, Ryoma."

Ryoma looked behind him. "Sy—Fuji!" What are you doing here? GET OUT!"

Ryoma covered his naked chest when he heard the door lock.

"F—Fuji?"

"Can we talk?" Fuji pleaded.

"What is there to talk about? I kept waiting for you but you disappeared!" Ryoma shouted.

"Huh? I didn't disappear! I left a letter! I'm sure Atobe has it." Fuji said starting to panic.

"Letter? What letter?"

"I left a letter addressed to you and Atobe. I told him to give it to you when I left…"

Ryoma didn't know what to say. He debated on whether to forgive Fuji or not. And he decided not to. "With a letter or not, you still left me. After hurting me, you felt guilty and flew to England! You left me alone." Ryoma shouted.

Fuji knew he could not go against Ryoma's words. They were all true. Every word pierced right through his heart, knowing that he truly hurt his love, and that he was selfish and left Ryoma all alone. He looked at Ryoma. "I'm sorry. That's why I'm here…"

"That's bullcrap, Fuji. I will never accept your apology!"

Fuji approached the chibi and held both of his arms. "I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I'm a bastard for leaving you—"

"Let go of me." Ryoma said, his tone mixed with coldness.

"But—"

"He said let go, didn't he?"

Fuji turned and saw Atobe by the door, keys rattling on his hand.

Fuji felt his anger rise and stormed towards Atobe. "Atobe, you bastard! Where are the letters I gave Ryoma?!" he said, grabbing Atobe's clothes by the collar.

Atobe cocked his brow. "What letters?" He asked, pretending to not know.

"I know you have them," Fuji spat. "Why didn't you show them to Ryoma?!"

Atobe scoffed. "It wasn't a need for him to know."

Fuji growled and raised his arm, ready to punch Atobe.

"DON'T HURT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Fuji and Atobe froze. Fuji slowly turned to look at Ryoma. "Boyfriend?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking. "Him?" He said as he pointed to Atobe.

"Yes, him," Ryoma said. "So leave us alone, Fuji. I've moved on. You should too."

Fuji let go of Atobe's shirt. He looked at Ryoma and then at Atobe. He sighed and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked at Ryoma again. "I won't give up, Ryoma." He said and returned to Miko's side.

* * *

"Did you mean what you said?" Atobe asked Ryoma, still stunned at the chibi's statement.

"Yes." Ryoma replied without hesitation.

Atobe smiled at Ryoma and hugged the chibi. "Thank you, Ryoma."

"For what?"

"For choosing me."

"I would really choose you, you know," Ryoma said, clutching the back of Atobe's shirt. "I'm tired and scared of getting hurt. I know you won't do that to me. Right, Keigo?"

"I will never hurt you," Atobe said. "I promise."

"Don't get my hopes up, Keigo. I'm begging you. I don't want to experience the things that happened between me and Fuji."

"I won't let that happen." Atobe swore. He pushed himself slightly from the chibi and held Ryoma's cheek. "I love you, Ryoma."

Ryoma smiled. "Me too." He replied as Atobe closes the distance between their lips.

_Do you really love him? _Ryoma thought as he suddenly felt guilty of leading Atobe on.

* * *

"AGAIN!" The cameraman shouted. "Fuji-san, I need you to concentrate and look like you're in love with Sachiko-san. I can't have you daydreaming there."

Ryoma and Atobe stared at the cameraman as they went out of the dressing room. Fuji saw Ryoma's expression. His hair was quite disheveled and his lips were swollen. Soon, he started emitting a dark aura.

"Fuji-san, please! Now you look like you want to kill Sachiko-san." The cameraman cried. "You should—"

"Ahem. Syusuke~" Miko interrupted. Fuji immediately turned his attention to Miko.

"Hai, Miko-chan?" Syusuke said, trying to distract himself from Ryoma. Miko approached Fuji and pulled his ear.

"Owowowowowow. Miko-chan! Let go!" Fuji shouted as Miko pulled him away from his spot. When Miko let go of his ear, a rolled newspaper came contact with his head.

"What. Kind. Of. Modeling. Is. That?" Miko said, a vein clearly popping out of his forehead. "And you dare call yourself a pro, Syusuke."

Fuji immediately bowed to Miko and apologized. If he won't, he doesn't know what Miko could do to him.

Ryoma eyed the scene carefully. It's been bothering him that Miko and Fuji were so close. He felt a slight pang on his chest but he chose to ignore it. He looked at Atobe and found the taller man laughing.

"Keigo? Why are you laughing?" Ryoma asks.

"Haaaaaaa… Don't you find it funny, Ryoma?"

Ryoma cocks his head to the side, clearly not getting the reason why Atobe was laughing.

"Have you ever seen Fuji panic in front of everyone? And BOW? This is the first time I saw him like this!" Atobe said as he continued to laugh.

"You're right. Even I haven't seen him panic." Ryoma said, eying Fuji and Miko once more.

Atobe looked at Ryoma and elbowed the chibi. "Jealous?"

Ryoma blushed hard and pounded Atobe's arm. "NO I'M NOT!"

Fuji looked at Ryoma and Atobe, trying to distract himself from Miko's ranting. He saw Atobe say something, causing Ryoma to blush.

Miko noticed that Fuji's attention was somewhere else and saw that he was looking at Ryoma and Atobe. He sighed and patted Fuji's shoulder.

"They look really close, ne?" Miko said.

Fuji nodded and looked at Miko. "Thank you, Miko. For being here." He smiled a genuine smile and made Miko blush.

"O—Of course, idiot. I'm your manager! It's my job to be with you." Miko smiled back.

Back to the other pair, Ryoma saw Fuji smile at Miko and he felt his chest tighten. It's been so long since he saw Fuji's real smile. He brushed off the thought and continued to pound Atobe.

"I'm ready now. Sorry for the delay." Fuji said, slightly bowing to the cameraman.

"Good." The cameraman said and continued the shooting.

**TBC**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! :) The briefing of the movie would be on the next chapter and the shooting will start on the chapter after this.**

**SO REVIEW AND STAY TUNED :D**


End file.
